Defensa a la española
by TheFreakZone
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, capitán de la Marina Británica, se acerca a conquistar una ciudad española en Jamaica. Sin soldados, Antonio Fernández Carriedo debe defenderla. ¿Cómo? A la española. One-shot.


_AN: tan sólo una aclaración. Cuando algo está en cursiva, quiere decir que se está diciendo en la lengua opuesta; es decir, si narra Antonio, lo que esté en cursiva está dicho en inglés, y si narra Arthur, está en español. Eso es todo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Disclaimer:_ Hetalia _no me pertenece (pero todos seríais más felices si lo hiciera).  
_

 _Basado en hechos reales._

* * *

 **~DEFENSA A LA ESPAÑOLA~**

 **KIRKLAND**

Puede que en el Imperio Español no se ponga el sol, pero tampoco tienen que ir los muy cabrones recordándoselo a todo el mundo, ¿no? «Somos el imperio más grande que ha visto este mundo», dicen, los muy prepotentes.

«Simis il impirii mís grindi qui hi visit il mindi».

Qué mamones.

Eso sí, luego se vienen arriba, se montan una armada de la hostia para invadir Inglaterra, y les sale el tiro por la culata; se les hunde la mitad y hacen el ridículo del siglo. Vale, sí, luego nosotros la cagamos el doble al año siguiente… Pero qué más da, ¡nadie se acuerda de eso! Tú pregúntale a cualquiera por «la Armada Invencible», ya verás que nadie te pregunta si te refieres a la española o a la inglesa. Que a otra cosa no lo sé, pero a destruir peña a base de propaganda negativa, no nos gana nadie.

En fin. Que sí, que en su imperio no se pondrá el sol y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no son indestructibles. Vale que los holandeses se acojonan con sólo nombrarles a los tercios o al cariñoso y dulce Duque de Alba, y vale que ahora tienen a Portugal lamiéndoles el culo y se han crecido aún más… Pero a ver, estamos en el puto Caribe. Hasta aquí no vienen los tercios, y el Duque hace un tiempo que está ya criando malvas. Así que nos vamos a Jamaica a darles por el culo; a ver si se van de una puta vez de la jodida isla y nos la dejan entera para nosotros.

Pues eso, que aquí estoy yo, Capitán Arthur Kirkland de la Marina Real, con un barco, muchos soldados y ganas de marcha, frente a la ciudad que los españoles han designado como capital de Jamaica. Y la han llamado «Ciudad Española». Con todos sus huevos.

* * *

 **CARRIEDO**

Me cago en la puta. Si es que los ingleses no pueden aparecer en un peor momento, joder. Los muy rastreros han esperado a que se fuera el único escuadrón de soldados que teníamos. Qué cabrones.

Cuando estamos en la madre patria allá por Europa, nos cagamos mucho más en los franceses. A esos sí que les tenemos muchas ganas, desde siempre. Y es que encima los gabachos no hacen nada para mejorar las relaciones: que si dame Italia, que es mía; que si a la mierda la religión, me alío con el Turco y que te den; que si tú danos tiempo, que en un par de siglos igual os invadimos… Eso sí, por muy tocapelotas que sean los franchutes, los ingleses hay veces que son casi peores. No te pongas a hablar de barcos con ellos, que te saltan con la Invencible y se ponen todo chulitos, como si ellos hubieran hecho algo. Y todavía se creen los reyes del mambo por tener trece colonias de mierda en América. Angelitos.

Como decía, los inglesitos de marras siempre llegan en el peor momento posible. Y aquí estoy yo en Ciudad Española, sin soldados, con más pollos que personas, viendo cómo se acerca un barco de la marina inglesa con intenciones nada buenas. (Eso lo sé porque son ingleses, no porque sea un barco de guerra.)

Hay que joderse.

—Si atacan, no lo contamos —dice Peláez a mi lado.

Es un buen tipo, salvo cuando le dan esos arrebatos de optimismo… aunque hay que reconocer que razón no le falta. Pero coño, que somos españoles, estás tú que nos van a ganar a hijoputismo y picaresca los putos ingleses. Como que me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo que no van a entrar en esta ciudad así como así.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

Agito la banderita, dejando claro que vengo a hablar. Debería ser obvio, porque un hombre que se acerca a la ciudad solo no es mucha amenaza, pero nunca se sabe… Especialmente con los españoles. Mucho guerreo, sí, pero pocas luces. Luego te escriben un par de _best-sellers_ sobre un hombre al que se le va mucho la pinza y se vienen arriba. Desde luego, donde esté Shakespeare, que se quite todo lo demás.

Literatura aparte, llevo un buen rato aquí de pie como un gilipollas sin que los españolitos se dignen a venir a hablar conmigo. Me cago en todo lo que se menea. Yo vengo con toda mi buena voluntad a pedirles que se rindan (porque las balas de mosquete están caras y la sangre es difícil de lavar), y ellos pasan de mí por completo. También es que son más orgullosos que la madre que los parió, así que igual prefieren quedarse detrás de los muros y no admitir que no pueden defenderse. Allá ellos.

Después de esperar un rato más, estoy a punto de irme y empezar a preparar los cañones del barco cuando las puertas de la ciudad se abren y sale un español, que viene hacia mí con toda la calma. Qué hijo de puta. Seguro que ha estado esperando hasta el último momento sólo para joderme.

Y encima me saluda con la mano y me sonríe, el cabronazo.

Si al final atacamos (que, sinceramente, es lo más probable, sabiendo cómo son ellos y cómo somos nosotros), me voy a asegurar de que él sea el primero en morir.

* * *

 **CARRIEDO**

El inglés ha tenido más paciencia de lo que esperaba, la verdad, pero aun así no ha sido suficiente para terminar de preparar mi (magníficamente brillante) plan de defensa. Así que claro, como la idea ha sido mía, me ha tocado a mí salir a entretenerlo un poco más.

—Tranquilo, Carriedo —me ha dicho el hijoputa de García—. Si te mata, le pondremos tu nombre a una calle.

Ni siquiera a una plaza. Qué cabrones.

Llego por fin al lado del inglés, y lo primero en lo que me fijo es en que tiene dos cejas monstruosamente grandes. Me recuerdan a las orugas que mi hermano y yo solíamos quemar de niños. Eso sí, cuando me pongo a estudiar el resto de sus rasgos, no puedo evitar pensar que es una pena que seamos enemigos, porque hay que reconocer que está muy bueno. Es rubio, que ya de por sí es bastante exótico, y tiene piel clara y ojos verdes.

Vaya desperdicio…

«Joder, Antonio», me recrimino mentalmente. «Que tienes a Roderich esperándote en Austria.»

(Por si no lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro: me molan los hombres. «Maricón perdido», en palabras de mi hermano. Sí, nos queremos mucho.)

— _He venido a negociar vuestra rendición_ —me dice el rubiales.

Pestañeo un par de veces. Lo he entendido perfectamente, pero que no me joda. Estamos en territorio español, ¿no? Pues que apechugue. Además, tengo que entretenerlo un rato. Je. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Pero háblame en español, inglés de mierda.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

No, si serán capaces de haber mandado al único gilipollas que no habla inglés. De verdad que estos españoles son de lo que no hay. Vale, yo tampoco es que sea el que mejor habla español de todo el barco, ¡pero al menos me defiendo! Bueno, o lo haría si el cabronazo hablara a una velocidad normal, pero es que lo ha dicho tan rápido que no he entendido casi nada. «Español» e «inglés», básicamente.

—Estás de coña —mascullo, antes de repetir lo que he dicho antes pero más alto y despacio.

El español parpadea, no dice una sola palabra, y definitivamente confirmo que no habla inglés. O sea que me va a tocar a mí cambiar de lengua. Hay que joderse.

— _Yo he venido_ —empiezo, despacito y (probablemente) con un acentazo terrible— _a, uh, ¿negociar?_ Sí _, a negociar vuestro rendición_.

El español sonríe (joder, vaya sonrisa, ya me gustaría a mí. No es guapo ni nada, el jodido) y niega con la cabeza. Al principio creo que me está diciendo que no, que no se rinden ni a tiros, pero luego me doy cuenta de que me quiere decir otra cosa: «No he entendido una puta mierda».

Suspiro ruidosamente. Esto va a ser muy largo.

* * *

 **CARRIEDO**

— _¿No hablas inglés?_ —me pregunta.

Estoy a punto de negar, pero eso le confirmaría que he entendido la pregunta, así que me limito a fruncir el ceño y ladear la cabeza.

— _Lo tomaré como un no_ —gruñe, y luego vuelve a destrozar mi precioso idioma—. Vosotros rendir. Nuestro barco mucho grande, muchos soldados. Vosotros no soldados. ¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que nos rindamos? —pregunto, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Eh… ¿sí? —dice él. Seguro que no ha entendido una sola palabra de lo que he dicho— Si vosotros rendir, nosotros tomar ciudad y no matar a nadie.

—¿Y si no nos rendimos qué pasa?

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Si vosotros no rendir? Nosotros matar a todos.

—Mira que sois violentos —digo, rápido para que no me entienda—. No nos vamos a rendir. No va con nosotros. _Nosotros no rendir_ —repito en inglés, hablándolo lo peor posible.

Frunce el ceño, y juraría que se está cagando en mi madre. Vale, sí, me he puesto un poco chulito, pero ya debería habérselo esperado. Que soy español, coño.

— _Estáis locos_ —sisea—. _Vais a morir todos por culpa de vuestro maldito orgullo_.

Sonrío. Creo que ya he ganado suficiente tiempo con todo este paripé, así que me puedo permitir revelarle mi pequeño secretito… y grabarme a fuego la cara que va a poner.

— _Puede, pero todo lo que te acabo de vacilar no me lo quita nadie_.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

… Pero qué hijo de puta, de verdad. Me ha estado haciendo hablar en español como un puto retrasado cuando él habla inglés a la perfección. Lo mato. Os juro que lo mato.

Aunque he perdido mi oportunidad, porque se ha aprovechado de mi confusión y se ha ido corriendo colina arriba, en dirección a la ciudad. Ya está fuera del alcance de mi mosquete. Estoy tentado de perseguirlo, pero ya está casi en la ciudad; no sólo no lo voy a alcanzar, sino que encima me pondría a tiro. Que igual no tienen armas, pero son capaces de repelerme a pedrada limpia.

Vaya panda de cabrones. Joder, es que la cara de gilipollas que se me ha tenido que quedar debe de haber sido todo un poema. Normal que se estuviera descojonando mientras se iba, el malparido. Cambio de planes: no va a ser el primero en morir; va a ser el último. Me voy a asegurar de darle la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que el ser humano es capaz de imaginar. La Inquisición va a parecer un simpático grupo de abueletes a mi lado.

—¡Que te den! —grito con todas mis fuerzas hacia la ciudad.

Después, furioso, me giro y me dirijo hacia mi barco. La tripulación me espera, y deben de leer en mi cara que la negociación (si es que a esa tomadura de pelo se la puede llamar así) no ha ido muy bien, porque no hacen preguntas.

—Desembarcad todos —ladro—. Vamos a tomar esa ciudad a sangre y fuego.

* * *

 **CARRIEDO**

Aún me estoy partiendo el culo cuando entro de nuevo en Ciudad Española. Es que de verdad, su cara ha sido lo más gracioso que he visto en mucho tiempo. Habrá merecido la pena incluso si perdemos. Aunque eso dudo que llegue a pasar, teniendo en cuenta la sorpresa que tenemos para ellos.

—Veo que te lo has pasado bien —me dice alguien a mi lado, y yo agito la mano a modo de respuesta. Todavía no puedo respirar de lo mucho que me he reído (y de la carrera cuesta arriba hasta la ciudad)—. Hemos reunido a todos los toros y vacas que hemos podido. Hay unos veinticinco, treinta.

Sí, ya lo he visto. Apenas he entrado, lo primero con lo que me he topado ha sido con una tropa de reses que me han mirado con total indiferencia. Mientras no miren así a los ingleses, seré feliz.

—¿Les habéis puesto palos en los cuernos?

—Estamos en ellos.

—Bien. Los ingleses no tardarán en desembarcar… y creo que los he cabreado un poco —sonrío inocentemente.

—Joder, Antonio, ya te vale… Que como esto no funcione, nos pasan a todos a cuchillo.

«Y a mí el primero», pienso. Pero venga, coño, no nos vamos a dejar llevar por la desesperación, que aunque no funcione, las risas que nos vamos a echar van a ser dignas.

Alguien grita por ahí que ya están todos los cuernos con sus respectivos palitos.

Ahora sólo falta el fuego.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

Subimos hacia la ciudad, mosquete en mano, dispuestos a reclamarla para la Corona británica. Que le den a Felipe III, va a quedarse sin su «Ciudad Española».

… A quién quiero engañar, probablemente ni se entere.

Miro hacia las murallas y distingo al bastardo que me ha estado vacilando antes. Se lo señalo a mis hombres y digo:

—Que nadie toque a ese, ¡es mío!

Todos asienten, y muchos sueltan risitas por lo bajo. Joder, lo han entendido mal. Voy a sacarlos de su error porque vale, sí, puede que me haya acostado con cierto francés un par de veces, ¡pero no por eso soy homosexual ni nada por el estilo! Total, que voy a decirles que no es eso a lo que me refiero cuando oigo un ruido que identifico como las puertas de la ciudad abriéndose.

¿Qué?

Miro hacia allá con el ceño fruncido. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pretenden hacer? No van a cargar contra nosotros, ¿verdad? Vale, el desnivel sería una ventaja a su favor, pero no tienen armas, que yo sepa. Tal vez usen azadas u otros instrumentos de labranza. Conociéndolos, no me sorprendería.

— _¡Eh, pardillo!_ —oigo que gritan desde la ciudad, y reconozco la voz del cabronazo. Cabreado, alzo la vista… y se me hiela la sangre en las venas— Igual os interesa salir por patas.

Y de repente hay decenas de toros corriendo desbocados colina abajo, con los cuernos en llamas y espuma en la boca.

¡Pero serán hijos de la grandísima…!

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a acabar de maldecirlos. Mi mente desconecta momentáneamente, y lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es de que estoy corriendo colina abajo junto a mis soldados, huyendo despavoridos en un caótico «sálvese quien pueda» de una estampida llameante. Oigo gritos y me llega el olor a carne chamuscada cada vez que algún pobre desgraciado no ha corrido lo suficientemente rápido o ha tropezado y caído al suelo.

Y está habiendo demasiados pobres desgraciados.

* * *

 **CARRIEDO**

—¡Olé! ¡Mira cómo corren! —me río y aplaudo mientras observo la carga de los toros desde las puertas de Ciudad Española.

—Pero qué hijo de puta estás hecho —sonríe Peláez a mi lado, meneando la cabeza.

—¡Y a mucha honra!

Que diga lo que quiera, pero hemos echado a los ingleses, ¿no? Joder, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Entre vacilar al cejotas y los toros… Dios, va a ser lo primero que le cuente a Roderich cuando nos veamos. No se va a reír apenas porque es un soso, pero bueno, es parte de su encanto.

—La verdad es que las casacas rojas de los ingleses hacen muy bien de capotes para los toros —comento.

—Sí, pero los toreros suelen plantarse delante del toro por voluntad propia.

—Detalles sin importancia…

Los ingleses que han sobrevivido han conseguido llegar al navío y embarcar antes de que los toros los pillaran. Son pocos y no creo que estén lo suficientemente locos como para volver a intentar conquistar la ciudad, así que…

Antonio uno, Rubiales Cejotas cero.

Efectivamente, el barco leva anclas y se retira, derrotado. Al verlo, los ciudadanos empiezan a vitorear y aplaudir, locos de alegría. Los que no están tan contentos son los dueños de las vacas y los toros, porque los animalitos siguen corriendo de un lado para otro, cagados de miedo porque claro, tienen los cuernos en llamas. Pobrecitos. A los ganaderos les espera una tarde divertida de correr detrás de ellos e intentar calmarlos.

Pero bueno, yo de eso ya me desentiendo, que esto de andar salvando ciudades de forma épica cansa mucho. Creo que me voy a ir a echar una siesta.

Y luego a ver si me las apaño para volver a Europa. Está llena de ingleses y franceses, pero también está Roderich y joder, lo echo de menos.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

No sé cómo, he sido capaz de llegar al barco sano y salvo. Han sido muchos los que no lo han conseguido.

Se me podrá tachar de muchas cosas, pero no de irresponsable, y por mucho que me joda admitirlo, el bastardo español ha ganado esta ronda. Si es que están como una puta cabra, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer algo así? Sólo a los españoles, claro, que son los únicos locos que tienen como pasatiempo nacional picar a un toro y esquivarlo cuando carga.

En fin, a lo que iba, que soy de todo menos irresponsable, y sé aceptar (que no admitir) una derrota, así que ordeno izar el ancla y retirarnos con dignidad… Con toda la que nos queda, después del espectáculo.

Putos toros.

Putos españoles.

Y sobre todo, puto gilipollas malparido que me ha tomado el pelo de forma descomunal.

Voy a dibujar un retrato suyo para practicar puntería.

Imbécil.

* * *

 **CARRIEDO**

Soy el puto amo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _AN: me topé con esta anécdota mientras leía un libro llamado_ Historia absurda de España _(que os recomiendo a todos, porque es buenísimo) y no he podido resistirme a escribir esto. Espero que os haya gustado n_n  
Se aprecian reviews_ ;)


End file.
